fatal_fiction_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dan Hibiki
Dan Hibiki is a character from the Street Fighter series. Wiki Match-Ups So Far *Dan Hibiki VS Speedwagon *Dan Hibiki vs. Big the Cat Possible Oppoents *Glass Joe (Punch Out!) * Michelangelo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) * Meg Griffin (Family Guy) * Dragon Ball Z ** Monaka ** Yajirobe * Sid (Ice Age) * Jaune Arc (RWBY) * Lynn Loud (The Loud House) * Harry and Marv (Home Alone) * Shocker (Marvel Comics) * Super Mario Bros. ** Kiddy Kong ** Goomba ** Leo Luster * Pokèmon ** Smeargle ** Mimikyu * Numemon (Digimon) * Phoenix Wright (Ace Attorney) * Usopp (One Piece) * Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) * Bubsy (...) * Lester the Unlikely (...) * Slippy Toad (Star Fox) * Mortal Kombat ** Hsu Hao ** Baraka ** Johnny Cage ** Rain * SpongeBob SquarePants ** SpongeBob SquarePants ** Patrick Star * Freddy Fazbear (Five Nights at Freddy's) * Sheep Man (Mega Man) * Undertale ** Sans ** Papyrus Information Background * Height: 177 cm / 5'10" * Weight: 74 kg / 163 Ibs * Fighting Style: Saikyō-ryū * Hobbies: Tile breaking, singing Karaoke * Son of Go Hibiki * Former pupil of Gouken * Made as an Art of Fighting retaliation Saikyō-ryū * Created by Dan * Utilizes Muai Thai & some Ansatsuken learned from Gouken * "Strongest Style" * The irony is strong... Special Moves Gadoken * "Self-Way Fist" * AKA Hadoken * Very, VERY short range Koryuken * "Dazzling Dragon Fist" * AKA Shoryuken * Anti-air attack Dankukyaku * "Severing Air Leg" * AKA Tatsumaki Senpukyaku * Knee jab with two kicks * Can be used while airborne Saikyo Defense * "Strongest Current Protection" * Performed while blocking * Reverses some damage from attacks Taunts * Unlimited amount can be performed * Adds to Super bar * Can be done whilst doing practically anything * Can also be used to roll forward or backwards Super Moves Shisso Buraiken * Also known as Hissho Buraiken * "Certain Victory Ruffian Fist" * Barrage of punches and kicks followed by a Koryuken Shinku Gadoken * "Quaking Air Self Way Fist" * AKA Shinku Hadoken * More powerful than a Hadoken * Dan's most powerful move * Still has low range Koryu Rekka * "Dazzling Dragon Violent Fire" * AKA Shoryureppa * Short-ranged Koryuken followed by a higher and faster one Otoko Michi * "Way Of The Man" * Parody of the Raging Demon * Creates a huge explosion affecting both Dan and his opponent * Used as a last resort Legendary Taunt * Series of taunts * Completely pointless Feats * Defeated Sagat... * Qualified for S.I.N.'s World Fighting tournament (barely) * Founded his own dojo * Unfazed from beatings from both Ryu and Ken * Trained Blanka and Sakura Faults * ...who let him win out of guilt * Defeated by nearly everyone he's ever fought * Lost the Satsui no Hado after tripping on a school bag Trivia * He starred in the 13th episode of the internet series, One Minute Melee, Dan vs. Hercule. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Male Category:Street Fighter Characters Category:Martial Artist Category:Heroes Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Fighting Game Combatants Category:1990s Category:Arcade Coin-Op Characters Category:Capcom Category:Ki Channelers Category:Fist Fighters